vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuyoyuppe
many of his songs, alongside some other covers. He is also known to write and arrange songs for the popular metal-idol band . In April, 2014 he released a song series sung by Luka and Miku called VOCALO HOLIC. |debut = September 2008 |currently = Active |genre = Metal, Hard Rock, Dubstep |labels = tokyologic |associations = meola, Hachioji-P |official = Blog (old), Blog (New), GMY Blog Website, Draw the Emotional (Circle Website) |url = Channels: NND, YouTube (Yuyoyuppe), YouTube (DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING), Soundcloud, Piapro, Spotify Social Media: Facebook, Twitter |playlist = (Playlist / NND Mylist) |content= #"My little hart" (Miku) (Sep.11.2008) #"Kono Sorano Kanata" (Miku) (Sep.19.2008) #"Kanashii to iu Kimochi" (Miku) (Oct.19.2008) #"+BE MY SACRIFICE+" (Miku) (Nov.09.2008) #"My Fxxkin Desire For You" (Miku) (Nov.13.2008) #"Itsuwari no KESHIKI" (Miku) (Nov.22.2008) #"Emotion&Reason" (Miku) (Dec.16.2008) #"Hope" (Miku) (Jan.22.2009) #"Despair" (Miku) (Jan.25.2009) #"Final Reason" (Miku) (Apr.07.2009) #"Palette" (Luka) (Apr.23.2009) #"Hakaishoudou to Seimei ni tsuite no Kousatsu" (Miku) (May.02.2009) #"You and beautiful world" (Luka) (Collab with koma'n) (May.22.2009) #"Hidamari no Uta" (Miku) (May.30.2009) #"Lost Story" (Miku) (Jun.13.2009) #"「S」" (Luka) (Jul.24.2009) #"EMPTY" (Luka) (Aug.07.2009) #"For a Dead Girl+" (Luka) (Sep.19.2009) #"7/8" (Luka) (Nov.19.2009) #"Psychopath" (Luka) (Nov.23.2009) #"ALONE" (Luka) (Dec.15.2009) #"Blue" (Miku) (Jan.05.2010) #"falldown" (Miku) (Collab with ←P) (Jan.14.2010) #"-ELIS-" (Luka) (Jan.16.2010) #"Emotion&Reason (Re-master)" (Miku) (Mar.16.2010) #"Meimero" (Miku) (May.01.2010) #"Suffocation" (Luka) (May.08.2010) #"I am a super man." (Luka) (Jun.30.2010) #"cry" (Luka) (Sept.29.2010) #"Ambiguous Journey" (Miku) (Nov.02.2010) #"Thunder Girl" (Luka) (Dec.01.2010) #"Leia" (Luka) (Dec.31.2010) #"Hope・Lost story・Palette (Mash-up)" (Luka, Miku) (Jun.10.2011) #"I will find a star" (GUMI) (Jul.12.2011) #"Kami no Kotoba" (Miku) (Aug.15.2011) #"Can you feel the purple truth" (Luka) (Sep.17.2011) #"Line" (Mew) (Nov.24.2011) #"Tell Your World" (Luka) (Song of kz) (Mar.19.2012) #"Himitsu" (IA) (Collab with G.K) (May.21.2012) #"Reon" (Luka) (Jun.04.2012) #"Baby Maniacs" (Luka) (Song of Hachioji-P) (Jun.20.2012) #"Story of Hope" (Luka) (Sep.25.2012) #"who am I?" (Rin) (Dec.01.2012) #"Lilily☆Nation" (Lily) (Feb.02.2013) #"EZ DO DANCE" (Mew) (Collab with Tetsuya Komuro) (Song of ) (Feb.27.2013) #"Sky is the limit" (Lily) (May.24.2013) #"Rock'n'Roll Riot" (Luka) (Aug.27.2013) #"Over the limit (short)" (IA) (Oct.07.2013) #"Viet Viet Vietnam!" (Miku) (Collab with ZANIO, Nguyễn Minh Hùng Phong) (Nov.16.2013) #"Over the limit" (IA) (Dec.10.2013) #"Draw Your Night" (Miku) (Collab with Hachioji-P (Dec.25.2013) #"Yuishinron" (Luka) (Mar.16.2014) #"VOCALO HOLIC" (Luka) (Apr.09.2014) #"Haruka Kanata e" (Luka) (Jul.11.2014) #"Twinkle World" (Miku) (Aug.11.2014) #"Break out!" (flower) (Sep.18.2014) #"WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~" (Miku, Rin, Luka) (Collab with Hachioji-P) (Sep.27.2015) #"SHAKE BODY ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Shitsuren Song~" (Miku, Rin, Luka) (Collab with Hachioji-P, Melochin) (Feb.14.2016) #"Happy Synthesizer (TEKINA REMIX)" (Luka, GUMI) (Song of EasyPop) (Mar.13.2016) #"Nisoku Hokou (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of DECO*27) (Mar.14.2016) #"World's End Dancehall (TEKINA REMIX)" (Luka, GUMI) (Song of wowaka) (Mar.15.2016) #"Sweet Float Apartment (TEKINA REMIX)" (GUMI) (Song of Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP) Mar.17.2016) #"Melt (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of ryo) (Mar.19.2016) #"Lost One no Goukoku (TEKINA REMIX)" (Luka) (Song of Neru) (Mar.23.2016) #"PoPiPo (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of LamazeP) (Mar.24.2016) #"Shiryoku Kensa (TEKINA REMIX)" (GUMI) (Song of 40mP) (Mar.26.2016) #"Wolf" (Miku) (Apr.11.2017) #"Hajimete no Oto (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of malo) (May.28.2017) #"Handmade Anniversary" (Miku) (Collab with Hachioji-P) (Sep.01.2017) #"Suisei Honeymoon (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of NayutalieN) (Apr.16.2018) #"Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of ika) (Aug.31.2018) #"Shake it! (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku, Rin, Len) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (Sep.20.2018) #"Misery" (Luka) (Oct.05.2018) #"Canvas" (Luka) (Nov.03.2018) #"Reon - Remind" (Luka) (Nov.09.2018) #"Gerbera" (Luka) (Nov.16.2018) #"Never Die" (Luka) (Jan.30.2019) #"Alien Alien (TEKINA REMIX)" (Miku) (Song of NayutalieN) (Mar.04.2019) }} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography Albums Compilation Albums }} External links Interviews *'MTV 81's Interview' - Part 1 / Part 2 Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro Category:Producer on SoundCloud